


Surprise

by arenee1999



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks since the events on Gauda Prime. Avon wakes up from a drug induced sleep to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt: Drugs

Avon returned to consciousness slowly and tried to take in his surroundings . He was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. He carefully turned his head to the right. He could tell by the instrument panels on the wall that he was in a medical room.

"It took you long enough to wake up, it's been at least 18 hours since they stopped the sedatives."

Avon jerked up and turned at the sound of that voice. The voice of a dead man. Across the room, in another bed, lay Blake. Avon threw himself out of the bed and across the room. He grabbed the blanket covering Blake and threw it to the floor. His hand reached out to touch Blake's stomach and the slightly pink scars that were there. He managed to brush his fingers over the wound before Blake's hand captured his wrist.

"Be careful Avon, it still hurts."

Avon looked up at Blake and his whole body started to lightly tremble. "You were dead. I shot you and you were dead."

"Not quite dead. Servalan made the doctors save me. They almost couldn't, even with Orac's help."

"Servalan." Avon sneered. Avon felt the room start to spin, just before he passed out, he noticed a look of amusement pass over Blake's face. 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer, but I couldn't figure out exactly where I wanted to go with it.


End file.
